Ride Me Anytime
by sanctuary-in-dreams
Summary: Sexy Eddie Contest! So, Bella is a waitress at a Diner trying to get some money and one day at her job, a handsome biker named Edward dazzles her. Sparks fly and lust is in the air! R&R and vote when the time comes! If you want in, contact Jayeliwood.
1. Chapter 1

**Sexy Edward Contest:**

**-**_**Ride me Anytime**_

**-Sanctuary-in-dreams (Sid)**

**-Biker Edward**

**-Character type: OOC**

**-Story type: All human**

**-POV: Bella**

**If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact:**

**Jayeliwood (at) yahoo (dot) com **

**If you would like to see all the stories that a part of this contest visit** **Jayeliwood's profile page and visit her favorite stories. **

"Bella, we need two glasses of diet coke and a large platter of fries!" Rose called from the kitchen window.

"On it!" I called back. This was my life: a college student forced to slave in a kitchen to feed people who probably did not need all the food they so eagerly consumed. It's a wonderful life. But when you look on the bright side (although a very dim bright side), at least I'm cooking (though it is not how I imagined my culinary life to turn out). I could very well kill people with my clumsiness if I was a waitress, so at least the people are saved from that.

In present time, I shuffled the fries up a bit so the grease could do its work (i.e. fattening people) and I filled up the two glasses of diet coke that were _sure_ to make eating all the calories and fat from the fries less serious.

"Tell them that their fries will be ready in two minutes," I told Rose, who took the drinks and straws with a nod. I let the fries boil a little longer, and then drained them, putting the finishing touch (salt) on the batch before sliding them onto the plate.

"Fries are ready!" I called to Rose. She took the fries away with a "thanks" and gave them to her customers. Alice sighed in sorrow, making me turn to her. "What is it?" I asked. Alice being upset was rare nowadays what with her new boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock.

"We have a biker," she sighed again. I groaned - bikers were our least favorite customers; they were rowdy, rude and shameless perverts.

"Well, he's by himself. That shouldn't be much of a problem," Emmett said from behind us. Emmett, one of the waiters, enjoyed beating up rowdy customers, so he sounded a little disappeared at the lack of victims.

I voiced my thought, and Emmett snorted, "Ya damn right I am!" I couldn't help but giggle at his attempt of a gruff response.

"Aw, Rose, go comfort your little baby," Alice teased. Rose and Em had been dating for who knows how long, and they were the most sexually active couple I've ever had the (dis)pleasure to meet.

"Oh, this one's anything but small." Rose purred, nipping at Em's neck. "Isn't that right, my _big boy_?" she added with a subtle movement of her hand down his arm. Em responded with an enthusiastic push against the wall and proceeded to eat her face off. I turned away, feeling slightly sick at their unashamed display of affection. I met Alice's gaze and she mock-vomited. I rolled my eyes, a smile on my face.

"Bella, we need you to wait!" Buster, the manager, called to me. We must have been really short on waitresses; nobody called me to wait if they could avoid it. Em and Alice laughed as I made my way over to Buster.

"Who's the poor person I have to wait on?" I asked with all seriousness.

Jabbing his thumb behind him out the window, Buster stated, "The biker."

I blinked. Then I blinked again. "You're kidding me, tight?" No response from Buster. "What?" I exploded, struggling to keep my voice as low as possible. "You expect me to wait on a biker? I don't do bikers - hell, I don't do _anyone_!"

Buster rolled his eyes. "Cut the drama, Bella. I know you can handle it." His pointed look sent me back to my last encounter with bikers, and I flushed unassumingly. That incident had been pretty nasty - for the bikers, that is.

Turning away dejectedly, I grabbed my notepad (rarely used), my pencil (sharpened to the tip) and my waiting apron (spotless and ironed to a crisp) and stood by the kitchen door. I stared at the biker from out the window; his motorcycle was shiny, sleek, and silver – a lean and clean ride. Of all the bikes I've seen, this had to be the most expensive looking and well kept. The biker leant forward, grabbing at something in front of him while pulling off his helmet; I couldn't stop the gasp that escaped my lips. His bronze hair glimmered in the disappearing sunlight, making it seem like there were tiny crystals in every strand. When I had finally pulled my gaze away from his admittedly entrancing hair, I realized that he was _hot_. Not even hot, but gorgeous. Rose, who also was checking out the biker, whistled.

"He can ride me anytime," she murmured.

"What would Emmett think?" I replied, placing a hand on my chest with a scandalized look on my face. Rose rolled her eyes and walked back in the kitchen. Naturally, I didn't bother to bring up that I was thinking something along the same lines. The man left his bike, walking – strutting, more like - into the diner. The bell dinged when the door slapped shut and all eyes were on him. I stood still, frozen in shock of his uncharacteristic looks (for a biker), and the fact that I had to wait on him. I dryly hoped that he had good health insurance.

"Bella, come on! Go serve him!" Buster hissed, pushing me out the door. Being the klutzy person I was, I tripped over my feet. I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of the hard floor, when I felt two warm arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes and saw myself staring into the most beautiful green jewels I'd ever see. We stared at each other for a certainly unnecessary stretch of time until I flushed, remembering that my klutziness had put me in his arms, not my charm.

"O-oh. I'm s-so sorry," I stuttered, face hot and I hurriedly released myself from his grip. The biker sent me a crooked smile that made my heart, in a moment of sure weakness, falter.

"No problem." We stared at each other again until I heard someone clear their throat. I snapped out of my stupor and saw Rose smiling from the kitchen, miming a notebook and writing on it. I flushed again and forced myself to break away from the biker's hypnotic gaze.

"Um, let me get you a table," I murmured, turning away from him. The diner finally burst back into life; people in the kitchen shouting orders, waiters and waitresses moving around taking and returning orders, customers talking amongst themselves while sneaking curious glances at the biker and me. I led him to his table and he sat down, barely making a sound on the cushiony seat.

"So, what would you like?" I asked, poising my pencil above the notepad, waiting to write down his response.

"Am I limited to food and drink, or are you on the menu too?" the biker asked with a mischievous smile. I flushed, smiling slightly.

"Most certainly not; but I commend your effort," I replied cheekily. I didn't know where that response came from, but I was certainly not complaining.

"It's not for lack of trying," the biker replied with a smooth shrug and adorably sheepish grin.

"Of course, sir," I said, trying not to notice the breathlessness my tone took on.

"You can just call me Edward," the biker replied with a quick smile (he was certainly a smiler – and as it worked in his favor, I wasn't complaining). I faltered, processing the information; a biker named _Edward_? You could have knocked me over with a feather.

"Ok, Edward," I replied after a beat. "What would you like to order?"

"What do you recommend?" Edward asked, dazzling me, once again, with that smile.

Before I could stop myself, I blurted out, "In all honesty, nothing. I cook this food and trust me; nothing here is something that'll help your body. The healthiest think we have is water, so I hope you don't have much of an appetite right now." I stopped my tangent when I saw Edward's smile. A light chuckle shook his lithe figure and my face subsequently blazed a bright red. "Oh, I'm sorry," I apologized, embarrassed for having gone on my digression about unhealthy foods to a perfect (in a literal sense, it seemed) stranger.

"No, that's quite alright. I'll just have the water, please," Edward said kindly. My face flamed again as I wrote down "water".

"And what size do you want it?" I asked.

"Well, that depends on what you prefer," Edward said, his eyes twinkling and a crooked smile on his face.

My recently acquired charm thankfully returned and I replied with what I hoped was an appealing tone, "Oh, I definitely prefer them large." I licked my lips to sweeten the sentence.

Edward looked blank for a second, before replying absently, "Large it is." Next to "water", I wrote "**LARGE**".

"I'll be right back with your drink," I winked and walked away, making sure to put some extra swing to my hips.

"Holy crap, Bella! He totally wants to get up your skirt!" Alice exclaimed once I walked through the kitchen doors.

My face burned; whether from pride or embarrassment, I wasn't sure. "Um, thank you?" I asked, giggling. I got a large glass of water and filled it to the top, dropping a few ice cubes as a finishing touch.

"So, what was all that blushing? You looked like a beacon!" On cue, my face heated up and with a sense of growing pride, I told them what happened.

"Damn!" Alice cried when I had finished. "Well played, Bella!"

"Well, it wasn't just me. He worked his stuff pretty well." I admitted, staring at him through the window.

"Am I sensing some attraction, Bella?" Rose asked, teasingly bumping my shoulder.

"Obviously," Alice replied before I could open my mouth. "I mean, look at him!" I could do nothing but nod my head in agreement; if all else failed, at least he was a looker.

"And I think he likes me, too," I said, a smile stretching across my face as I recollected the blank look he'd given me after I'd worked my charm.

"Well, go out there and get him!" Rose said, pushing me forward. I walked out the door to my customer and, still stunned by his looks, I froze. Edward, who was looking out the window, saw me from the reflection and turned to me with a pleasant smile.

"Hey, there," he greeted. I flushed lightly, murmuring a "hello".

"Bella," Edward began. I froze, shocked.

"You know my name?" I asked, floored.

Edward rolled his eyes, his smile growing wider. "Silly Bella - you have a name tag." I touched my left shoulder and felt the name-tag. I flushed even deeper at my unawareness.

"Oh, right," I mumbled.

Edward laughed and continued, "As I was saying, Bella, do the words 'fuck me' mean anything to you?" My eyes widened and I dropped the glass in my hand. Water spilled everywhere and the glass cup shattered into pieces.

"Oh, crap!" I gasped, dropping to the floor and began picking up glass shards with my hands. Alice rushed out with a mop and began cleaning up the water, giving me a quick glance of concern. Edward dropped next to me, helping me pick up the shards.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked quietly. I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. His breath was sweet, brushing across my face. Edward's question rang in my head: of course the phrase was familiar. I wasn't a virgin and I've had my fair share of boyfriends, so I've had it been said to me - or I've said it.

"Um, Edward – ah!" I cut myself off when I felt a sharp pain on my hand. I looked at my finger and saw blood. The smell of it, always unappealing to me, wafted up and I felt nauseous. I took in a deep breath, hoping to calm my sluggish stomach.

"Bella? You're turning green – is everything all right?" Edward asked, concern coloring his tone. I shook my head and looked down at my finger. Edward followed my gaze and saw my bleeding finger.

"I'll take care of that," Edward said. With the gentlest touch - but with a powerful spark that followed - Edward picked up my hand and placed my finger in his mouth. He started sucking the blood from the cut, and I bit my lip to fight back a moan. His tongue pushed up and down my finger and my eyelids rolled back, my stomach twanging in undeniable pleasure. A small moan traitorously escaped my lips. Edward looked up, his eyes clouded with lust.

"Oh, do you like that?" he asked, his voice low and thick.

Not trusting myself to speak, I just nodded my head furiously. Edward slowly pulled out my finger out of his mouth, licking it one last time. I tried to regain my posture and when I felt more in control, I smiled – albeit shakily. "Thank you." Edward winked in response.

I spotted a shard behind him and bent over to get it. I looked up and saw Edward's gaze pointedly looking down my shirt. Surprisingly, I wasn't upset or embarrassed, but pleased. I snatched the shard and brought my mouth to Edward's ear. "I can show you all of it. All you have to do is ask." I licked his earlobe and pulled away. Edward looked at me with such an intense look that I just about fell over.

"When's your shift over?" he asked hurriedly.

I looked at the clock and sighed in relief. "Fifteen minutes," I responded.

"I'll wait for you," he said. We got up, the mess finally cleared and I shot Edward a quick smile. Edward sat back down and stared at the clock, drumming his fingers impatiently. Alice tugged on my arm and then yanked me into the kitchen.

"Oh, my God, Bella," she gasped. "He was sucking your finger like it was one hell of a lollipop!"

"Okay, Alice, I get it." I laughed, not wanting to hear the rest of Alice's perverted simile. The next 15 minutes crawled by excruciatingly slow, and I was just about ready to rip the clock from the wall and smash it into little pieces for taunting me. Finally, the bell rang for the next shift to begin. I ripped off my gloves, hairnet, and apron off with enough speed so that I was the first one out of the door.

"Whoa, there, Swan," Emmett exclaimed when I almost ran him over. "You gotta hot date or something?"

"A _very_ hot date," I stated before rushing off.

Outside, the crisp night air ran its fingers up and down my arms. As I welcomed its embrace, a hand reached out and grabbed me from the shadows. I yelped, but upon seeing it was Edward, sighed in relief.

"Don't do that! You scared me to" –

I never got to finish my sentence, as I found my lips otherwise occupied when Edward smashed his lips on mine. I reacted immediately, moving my lips against his. It was pure bliss, his lips on mine. I opened my mouth and ran my tongue against his bottom lip. With a groan, Edward allowed me entrance. Our tongues tangoed skillfully and in a sudden burst of confidence, I hopped up, wrapping my legs around Edward's waist. I felt his hardness pressed itself against my inner thigh; with a thrill of pleasure, I squirmed, realizing now that I wanted him in the worst way. Edward's lips left mine and they trailed down my jaw line to my neck. We were both out of breath, and I rested against the wall behind me, taking in deep breaths.

"Let's go . . . to my house . . . ." Edward murmured between kisses, his breath feeling wonderful against my neck. I nodded in agreement, not quite ready to speak. I removed my legs from Edward's waist and we walked over to his motorcycle. He handed me a spare helmet and I put it on, climbing on the motorcycle after Edward. I wrapped my arms around his waist, and smiled when I felt his wash board abs through his thin shirt. I hung on as Edward started the engine and we zoomed off. I began tracing nonsensical patterns on his abs and moving them farther and farther south. When we reached a red light, Edward said quietly, "Bella."

"Yes?" I halted my patterns at his belt.

"I don't know if you realize this, but you are turning me on doing that; I would love nothing more than to stop and take you right here, but I need to concentrate on riding. When we get over to my house, I'll start riding _you_, but for the meantime, may you please stop touching me?" My face was flaming bright red, and I was really thankful for the helmet's protection. In truth, Edward was really turning me on, and all he did was speak.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Think nothing of it, love." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Not sure how to verbally respond, I simply lifted my helmet so I could place my lips on Edward's neck. He shivered and I smiled at my success, whatever that was. When the light changed to green, it seemed like Edward had really picked up the speed. He took us through an intricate path in the woods right off the highway and minutes later, we found ourselves near the heart of the forest and in front of a two story mansion. I gaped in amazement.

"_This_ is your house?" I gasped.

"It's technically my parents' place. You like it?" Edward asked.

"I love it!" I smiled brightly. Edward parked the motorcycle outside his garage and we put our helmets on the seat. Edward grabbed my hand and led me through the front door. The inside was even more stunning than outside. The main hall was large with two rooms facing each other and two staircases curving up to meet at the top.

"Let's go upstairs," Edward said, pulling me from my gaping state to the stairs. Once on the second level, we walked past at least three doors before stopping. Opening the door, we walked inside. The room had a large window with a dark curtain drawn in front of it. A large, sophisticated looking stereo/speakers set sat in the corner. Thousands of CDs were stacked in neat rows on an expansive shelf.

"This is your room?" I questioned. Edward nodded and I sighed. "It's really nice – and your house is beautiful." Edward stared at me intently.

"It pales in comparison." I blushed and Edward's hand brushed my cheek. "I love that pink color on you - it's stunning." He cupped his hand on my cheek and looked into my eyes. I looked back, unable to speak. Slowly, Edward cocked his head and placed his lips on mine. We kissed tenderly for several heavenly moments before our kisses became deeper and more urgent. His tongue plunged into my mouth, memorizing every inch possible. I did the same, my hands gripping his hair tightly. I hitched my leg around Edward's waist and ground my hips into his. Edward moaned and lifted me onto his bed. He kissed me passionately before trailing down my neck to my shoulder. He looked at me, asking for permission.

"Please," I whispered. Edward made quick work of my shirt, revealing my bra-clad breasts. He stared at me, at my breasts, and I blushed, covering them with my arm.

"Don't," Edward stopped me. "You're beautiful." I put my arms down and Edward began to sweetly kiss my shoulders, and then he made a trail to the valley between my breasts; he licked it slowly and deliberately, and I shivered. Edward moved on to the tops of my breasts, and I gasped at the feeling of his warm tongue on the flesh. Moving my arm behind me, I unclasped the offending article and took it off.

Edward didn't waste any time, and took to licking my peaks, flicking at them playfully. I shuddered, arching my back. Edward at last took my full breast in his mouth and sucked on it. I moaned loudly as he skillfully began massaging the other breast with his hands. My panties were now positively soaking. Edward then switched breasts and repeated the process. I was panting heavily now; almost embarrassingly loud. Edward smiled up at me as he kissed his way down my stomach.

I hitched my leg around Edward's waist and tried to flip him over. Edward finally rolled over so that I was on top. I tugged off his shirt and his toned upper half was exposed to me. I kissed every inch of skin, nipping at his hardened nipples. Edward groaned and I smiled against his chest. I saw the large bulge in his pants and smiled even wider. With Edward's help, I jerked off his pants and boxers.

Edward wasn't large - he was_huge_. I grinned before lowering my head to his member and enveloping him in my mouth. Edward hissed in pleasure as I bobbed my head up and down, running my tongue over his head and fondling whatever I couldn't take.

Edward, with a fierce groan, finally came over the edge, thrusting into my mouth and releasing his juices. I moaned, drinking him up; he tasted wonderful, to say the least. I finally released his member, smiling widely. I licked the head lovingly one last time and returned to kissing up his body. Edward roughly flipped me over, ridding me of my soaked panties and work skirt. Edward moved his head down to my feet and kissed up to my inner thigh, but stopped from where I needed him. He did the same to my other leg, licking me sensually at some extremely sensitive points, and I could not take it.

"Please, Edward!" I cried, squirming underneath him.

"What do you need, love?" Edward asked huskily.

"I need you in me." I replied, breathless with anticipation. Edward finally kissed his way up to my inner thigh and nuzzled my folds gently. I bucked my hips in response. Edward slowly entered his tongue into my heated core. I moaned loudly, quickly becoming more and more incoherent and breathless as Edward attacked me with his tongue. Just when I thought it was as good as it was going to get, Edward found my bundle of nerves and bit it. My stomach turned and my walls caved in, and I finally snapped, coming heavily into his mouth.

"Mm, love, you taste wonderful," Edward sighed, bringing his wet lips to mine. Our tongues danced for a while, enjoying the taste of the each other. While I did enjoy that, I could feel Edward's erection pressed against my stomach, reminding me that we hadn't even got started yet. I moved my lips to his chest.

"Please, Edward, fuck me now." Edward froze for a second.

"Are you protected?" he asked, his eyes squinted in concern. At least he was smart enough to ask - most guys would just probably just plunge into you without another thought.

I nodded and Edward positioned himself over my entrance. He looked into my eyes once more and I whispered, "Please, Edward." Finally, he slipped inside me. He felt _amazing_. Once I'd adjusted, I wrapped my legs around his waist, bucking my hips against Edward's, begging for more. Edward complied, picking up the pace. I moaned and cried out as Edward hit me in the right spot every time he thrust into me. I fell over the edge quickly, but Edward didn't stop - he kept on moving, moaning and whispering my name.

"Yes…" I moaned loudly, Edward groaning along with me. He slammed himself even harder to me, and I screamed out his name in pleasure as I came again. Edward followed right behind me, growling my name. Still keeping himself in me, Edward rolled over so we were resting with our chests pressed together. I curled myself against his chest, kissing him gently.

"That was great," I whispered, a pleased smile on my face.

"Mmmhm," Edward replied, pulling me closer.

"I look forward to round two," I said after a beat of silence.

"Round two, huh?" Edward said, a smirk on his face.

"Yes – just as I like them large, I like them with the option of a free refill," I replied, sending Edward my own smirk as I forced him to roll over.

**0000000**

**For my first lemon, I think that was pretty damn good! Thoughts? Comments? Concerns? Review (and vote when the time starts)!**

**And don't forget to enter the contest. Submissions end on the 23rd, so get cracking! **

**Sid**


	2. AN

**Another AN!**

**Sorry to tease, ladies (and lads?), but 'tis nothing more than another AN. **

**I just wanted to tell you guys that I've finally revised this fic, so it is now suitable for all eyes (it was a monstrosity before, and don't you guys dare deny it). **

**Okay, seriously, I am amazed that I still got favorite alerts for this. You guys are so great, I just can't.**

**This is one of the many updates of my fics, so look out for some more alerts in your inbox from me sometime in the future!**

**Thanks again for sticking around, and I hope you enjoy the 'update.'**

**Sid**

**PS: Just so you guys know, this is _just a one-shot_. That means, no more updates. Ever. (Most likely.) So please refrain from adding this to your update alerts.  
**


End file.
